Reflection
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Sister fic to Chapter Two of Golden by me , only from Jim's POV. Jim is sparring and unable to not notice Spock at the sidelines. K/S warning, but not rated for a reason. Oneshot


Hey! This is a shout-out to ThePurringTribble who gave me an excellent idea for a sequel to Chapter Two of my Five-Plus-One. Three Cheers! :D

I own nothing, as per usual. Do I even need to say this anymore?

Oh yeah, it would be advisable to read chapter two of Golden, or this might not make much sense.

Warning: K/S. That's man-on-man, dears! Simple solution to Homophobia: Don't Read This! Only, I'm not that brave so it probably won't be so explicit, yeah?

Kays! Enjoy!

***~.~*~.~***

Jim was hot. Hot and sweaty. Salty liquid dripped from his brow into his eyes, stinging as it went. He ducked to avoid a coarse blow from the brown-haired ensign with whom he was sparring. He made a mental note to tell the kid that those cheap moves could get him killed.

He ducked again; the kid was getting braver. He called up the kid's name; Ethar, A half-Orion boy who'd been in his security detail during their eventful trip to Janus V.

He'd done well by being alert enough (in his engineering classes) to fix Dr. McCoy's tricorder (God forbid Bones lose his tricorder—without it he was just another particularly noisy, superfluous doctor. Jim made another mental note to tell Bones that, and to enjoy his reaction)

He'd seen talent in him, and had had the idea of starting up hand-to-hand combat lessons for those who were interested. Many people had seen it as a necessity and he was still wondering how to convince them it was optional, and that he wouldn't kill them if they didn't attend when he noticed Spock.

Spock didn't notice him, or didn't notice that Jim had noticed that Spock was staring, Jim thought while striking out at the ensigns' legs and pouncing on him when he fell to the floor. This was mainly because Spock was… watching him. If it had been anyone else, _anyone_, Jim would have said staring. But it was Spock, and Spock didn't stare. Well. Not that he knew of, anyway. He was still sitting on Ethar's lean torso when the kid, scrabbling at his slick shoulders, attempted to turn Jim on his back. Jim grinned. The kid was good. Anyone who wasn't expecting it would have been taken down. Not him, though.

Spock was still watching him, large ebony eyes still. Spock had some of the prettiest eyes Jim had ever seen, framed with dark, long lashes, accentuating his sensitive mouth. He shivered, thinking of the numerous occasions upon which this image had kept him from a good nights' sleep.

While lost in his thoughts, Ethar swung a fist at his head, and in deflecting it, Jim slid to the floor and was quickly pinned down by Ethar. Thankfully he knew how to get out of it, and put his thumb to the base of Ethar's neck, and held his knee firmly to Ethar's groin. The young man stilled at the implication and Jim quickly shoved him off his own torso and sprung to his feet.

Jim's next glance at Spock revealed that the half-Vulcan was shivering slightly, and that his fist was clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. His eyes were glued to Jim's form, and Jim felt…something, upon seeing that he was being watched so closely.

Many-a-time he had wished that he could be the focus of Spock's intense gaze, and now he knew what it felt like. It was…unnerving, and almost arousing. He just wished he knew what Spock was looking at. It'd make him much more comfortable.

Another ensign came forward and Jim recalled her details; Valda, Deltan, raised on Earth, San Francisco, Engineering, Third Year. She had an incredible body, toned and everything. Jim grinned, and turned to Spock, subconsciously wondering what his reaction would be like. He was not disappointed. Spock looked slightly green, and was mouthing someone. No one was watching him except Jim, and he was watching Jim. A bell rung in Jim's mind, but he couldn't remember what it signified. He bowed to Valda in the style of the Deltans, and she beamed upon realizing that he knew the traditional Deltan method of combat, known as _Arah. _

A smile like that (on _that_ body) would normally have sent _crazy_ shivers up Jim's spine, and sent his blood rushing _somewhere_ like crazy. But it didn't. Somehow he only saw Spock in his mind, and as he began sparring by flipping Valda on her side and twisting her arm, the only thing he was thinking of was a peaceful evening of chess with Spock. Somehow that was a more exciting prospect than what he was reasonably sure Valda was offering. He sighed. He had to figure this out.

When he turned to look at Spock, the half-Vulcan was gone.

He was gone, leaving Jim to lose several days of sleep, thinking about his reflection in Spock's eyes, of how there, despite all his flaws and weaknesses, he shone like gold.

LINEBREAK

Well? I thought I illustrated fluff pretty well. What say you?

Thanks to ThePurringTribble again, yeah?

Do Not Blink, I May Be Destroyed;

The Only Place I Exist Is In Your Eyes.

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
